goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Lau the G
Laurence, better known as Lau the G, is the Founder of Raw Rap Records , a famous record label in Goat City. They have their own large building, where Lau the G works. He finds the best rappers in Goat City and signs them. Cuco is one of the people he's signed, and is his favorite employee. Apperance Lau the G has a large afro that is a bit shaggy. He wears the Goku style Gi. The inner shirt is blue. His outer shirt and pants are black. He has blue gloves without the fingertips. He also wears blue and black boots. He has dark skin. He has white eyes. He has a cane he carries around, which is actually a hidden blade. He uses it in battle, and Cuco has thought him to use ki. So he uses it with his sword. He is muscular and has a good build. Personality Ever since Lau the G fused with Wrath, his personality has been a perfect combination of the two. He is calm like usual but most of the time has the cocky grin that Wrath has. Wrath is intelligent, so he has that as well. He gets pretty angry sometimes, another trait from Wrath. But no matter how angry he is he always has that grin, that's why it's difficult to tell what emotion he's feeling. He is quite an umperdictable person. He gets stronger with anger, but most of the time, he's relaxed. He likes to talk trash just like Wrath. It is easy to tell that Wrath's personality is more dominant. Biography Laurence Johnson was born on January 4th, 1980. His father (Joe) abandoned him and his mother (Laurie) had to take care of him by herself. Things were tough for them, as they were very poor. Laurence was taken to many Public Schools, but soon dropped out in the middle of 8th grade. Laurie pressured him to go back to school, but he refused. Laurence had nothing to do around the house. His mother threatened to kick him out of the house if he didn't get a job. He lied about getting one. He decided to get a job of his choosing: Selling Drugs. His friend, Sean introduced him to it. They made thousands of dollars, and hid most of it. He helped pay the bills, and Laurie was proud of him. But that would soon come to an end......... Months later, Laurence and Sean were caught. Sean had a gun and he was shot down by the police and killed. Laurence tried to escape but was caught on the streets and arrested. Laurie said "That was the last straw" and vowed to never let him come home. He was alone. He had nothing left. He even thought about killing himself countless times. But he decided to turn his life around... With rapping. He started writing raps in his cell, and shared them with the other prisoners. He was soon liked, even by the guards. For good behaviour, Laurence was released 2 years later. He rented a little apartment. He decided to share his music with the world. He started rap battling on the streets and became very popular. People kept telling him to stop being a bumb freestyler on the street, and start making mixtapes. After a while, he did go with that. His first mixtape was unsuccessful. He was thinking to just quit music after that. He was missing key components in his music: feeling and soul. He put all of that in his second mixtape. It was great, as many people enjoyed it. A record label was looking to sign him. He did sign a contract. A few weeks later, he would rap in his first concert. He was nervous, but would go through it. It was a hit. Many people were talking about him. He started making music and was put on TV. His music was put in many Music Channels, and was in many of the music countdowns. His popularity soon grew into fame. He went under the name "Lau the G". Later he met Shiela, who he fell in love with. They had a daughter named Cindy. One day he was walking on the street when he saw Cuco rapping. He said he had some skills. He signed Cuco in his own record label named "Raw Rap Records". Cuco became featured in many of his songs, and he helped bring many people to Raw Rap Records. Later, Lau the G was given his own building for him and all of his employees. He now looks for the best unrecognised rappers in Goat City and signs them. He is now a loved rapper and makes great music with Cuco. In return for helping Cuco achieve success, Cuco taught Lau the G how to use ki and is his training partner. Techniques *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Lau the G's blasts are dark blue in color. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. *'Swordsmanship' – Lau the G is capable of utilizing his sword and its deadly force to the fullest extent, making her capable of dealing out lethal strikes. *'Final Crash' - First, Lau the G draws his hands to his sides and charges two whitish-blue energy spheres with streaks of electricity. Then, he brings his hands together with fingers spread apart and fires a massive energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. List Of Signed Rappers Cuco Other Unimportant Employees If you wish to be an employee at Raw Rap Records, post a rap on the talk page and you might be accepted. Gallery G Chain.png|Lau the G's chain Cane Sword.jpg|Lau the G's Cane Sword Lau Evil Form.png|Lau when he first started going psycho Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Lau the G Category:Warrior Class Category:Martial Artists